The revenge of the dead
by silent whispers under the sky
Summary: Kaname, a magician, is in Japan at spring 2012, performing his magic tricks. Everyone was laughing... except a girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Why isn't she laughing? he asked himself. Determined to figure it out, he followed her in some dark woods and discovered a dark secret of her past. [Not suited for those who can't stand blood!] A collab with a friend @ my school.


The revenge of the dead

At Japan, Tokyo, in spring 2012, Kaname, a well-known magician, was putting on an outdoor show. His beautiful red hair was floating in the wind. His hypnotizing green eyes stole the heart of every young maiden. His magic tricks were dazzling. Everyone was smiling, laughing and having fun.

Everyone except a young girl standing in the crowd. She had long dark hair, as dark as the night sky and darker than the shadow. She had a pair of pretty blue eyes, as blue as the clear sky, and bluer than the feathers of the blue jay. This girl's name was Ichigo.

Kaname, who was looking in her direction, saw her and wondered why she didn't smile. "Was my magic tricks so bad?" he thought.

After the show, he followed her into some dark woods. He wondered what she was doing there. "Who in their right mind would adventure themselves into this forest?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he saw a wooden cottage in the middle of the woods. He saw the young lady go inside the cottage.

Kaname knocks on the door. The girl opens it and panicked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed. "GO BACK!"

Kaname was shocked. "Why would I go back? Don't tell me what to do!"

"You forgot that you're in front of MY house?!" She replied "Besides, what are you doing here?"

"Hum...Um..." He couldn't tell her the reason why he followed her...he would be considered a stalker if he did!

"Look, I don't have time for this." Ichigo said.

She was going to close the door, when suddenly, Kaname reached out, blocked the door and barged in. "It's getting dark so let me at least stay here for the night." Ichigo accepts the request: "Fine, just one night!"

The young lady went to prepare Kaname's bed, while the magician looked out the window. "What a creepy forest she lives in!" He thought. Suddenly, blood red letters appeared on the window. Kaname screamed. The letters written on the window showed: «I will kill Ichigo and Kaname. By: Kiki»

At this moment, Ichigo ran into the room "What happened?" She asked. The young lady looked at the window. When Kaname turned to look at her, she was petrified.

The magician asks: "Care to explain this?" Ichigo sighed and starts telling her story.

"When I was 14, I had a best friend. We would share everything, but I knew there would be a moment when we would find something we wouldn't want to share. This moment came faster than I thought. There was this necklace we saw in a shop. We both wanted it, but we didn't have enough money to buy one for each of us. So we gathered our money and, together, we bought the pretty necklace. When the decision of who would wear it first came, we fought over it. I was so angry that I lost control of my strength and pushed her on the street. She fell and couldn't stand up. When I realized what I have done, I ran towards her to pull her out of the street but it was already too late... She was dead. A car ran over her. When the police questioned me about what happened, I couldn't tell them that I pushed her. Instead, I pretended that she tripped and fell. The case was closed. But one day, when I was in geography class, I saw a drip of water slide down my desk. When I looked up, I saw the dead face of my friend. I screamed in terror. The whole class turned towards me. The teacher told me to calm down. It seems like I was the only one who saw her, my dead friend Kiki. Afterwards, I began to see more ghosts. I understood that it was Kiki who casted a spell on me. Everywhere I went, she was there. She began to haunt my friends, so for their safety, I hid in this forest. Now that you're with me, she wants to kill you. But it's already too late for you to go back."

Kaname was shocked and he couldn't say a word. Seeing his shocked face, Ichigo said: "Let's go to sleep for tonight."

Kaname exclaims: "You expect me to go to sleep after all this?" Ichigo shrugged. "Wait, I have an idea!" the magician went on. "Now that you've told me your secret, I'll tell you mine: I'm a wizard and I have real magic powers. I can put up a barrier to block the ghost at least for tonight. Tomorrow morning, I'll find another plan."

The next day when Ichigo woke up, she saw Kaname talking to a bird. "What are you doing? Are you talking to that bird?" Ichigo questioned. "Yes, one of my powers is to talk to animals." the wizard responded. "So you were saying that you know a spell to imprison a ghost?" he said to the bird. "Yes," the bird replied. "And in the mean time, you can send her soul to heaven." "Wonderful! That's exactly what I need. What consists the spell?" Kaname asked. The bird points his beak towards the necklace Ichigo was wearing. It was the necklace that Kiki and her were fighting for. "You see that necklace? You have to lock the ghost in there." the bird said.

Kaname nodded and told Ichigo what the bird said. The young lady gave the necklace to the magician. "Now all we have to do is to call her." Kaname said. "Hey, Kiki! If you're here, please come out!" Ichigo called out.

Suddenly, enveloped in black mist, Ichigo's dead friend, Kiki, came out. She had long black hair, covering half of her face. We could only see one of her lifeless eyes. Her skin was pale, almost as white as the white gown she was wearing. She had a large grin on her face, reaching her ears. "So, are you prepared to die today?" She asked, as blood began to drip from her mouth.

Kaname began to chant the spell: "Evil spirit that once was good, please listen to my words if you would. This necklace will ease your anger and clear out all your bother. Send you to wonderful heaven, the place where all spirits are wanted." A huge light came out of the necklace.

A moment later, Kiki disappeared.

Ichigo started to cry, holding the necklace in her hand. She stared at it and whispered: "I'm sorry, Kiki. I lost control at that time and did something unforgivable. You might still be angry but I'll always be your friend."

A few days later, Ichigo moved out of the forest and became good friends with Kaname. The magician put on another show and Ichigo, standing in the public, smiled broadly. Kaname looked in her direction and smiled. Then, just for what seemed like a second, he saw another girl, wearing a white gown, smiling next to Ichigo. But she quickly disappeared, leaving only a pile of white feather behind.


End file.
